1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machine tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for controlling a hand wheel of a machine tool and to a method for using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer numerically controlled (“CNC”) machine tools use various cutting tools, such as drills, end mills, reamers, and taps, to manufacture a workpiece into a final part. The cutting tools are held by a movable, rotating spindle under the control of a part program to selectively contact the workpiece and remove material from the workpiece. The result is a manufactured part having a desired shape.
The machine tool itself may be provided with a control system for automatically positioning the workpiece and the cutting tool. For example, the control system may include a computer software program for automatically operating the machine tool. Machine tools may also be provided with devices for manually positioning the workpiece and the cutting tool. For example, the machine tool may include a hand wheel. A user may rotate the hand wheel to indicate a desired motion, position, and/or velocity of the machine tool.
Currently, when a user manually positions the workpiece and/or the cutting tool using the hand wheel, the machine tool receives information from the hand wheel using an optical glass code system. The system includes a glass code wheel, an LED, and an optical detector. The glass code wheel has etched portions that block light from the LED from passing through to the optical detector and clear portions that permit light from the LED to pass through to the optical detector. The glass code wheel must be precisely machined and etched, and the optical detector must be precisely aligned with the glass code wheel. Additionally, the glass code system may require dedicated software to interpret signals from the optical detector.